Muv-Luv: Unlimited Possibilities - Total Annihilation or What? - VerR
by Fireminer
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor of Britannia - Does he have any regret? The answer is Yes... Reborn in a twisted world - even more dangerous than his homeland, Lelouch a.k.a Makabe Seijyurou and his friends will determinate the fate of Earth: Be its Savior or Let it Burned down... (ON HOLD. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE!)
1. Disclaimer and Notes

**Disclaimer**

Code Geass and Muv-Luv (Unlimited, Total Eclipse,...) doesn't belong to me. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Studio. Muv-Luv series belong to Âge. This work is purely fictional.

Hello, and welcome to my second attempt for a Code Geass/Muv-Luv Crossover. This story is heavily inspired by Fateion's Muv-Luv Alternative: Requiem (her Code Geass stories is simply AMAZING. You should really give them a shot!) So, basically, the core idea of this story is a What-If scenario: Lelouch died because of Zero Requiem, but was given another chance to redeem himself: He must save the world of Muv-Luv from the BETA (Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race). Now reborn as Makabe Seijyurou, he will befriend Shirogane Takeru and other Muv-Luv characters. They are going to determinate the fate of humanity: Save it, or let it Burned Down!

Below are some notes:

- There is a reason I can't play any Muv-Luv is because my computer is crashed (I'm writing this on an Ipad, and have to share it with my twin brother - He and I use the same account, and he writes the fic "Code Geass: By Fire We Create - and Destroy"). In the mean time, I will try to read some Muv-Luv manga.

- This won't be an easy Destroy-them-all story. Lelouch must struggle to survive and thrive in this twisted world (That mean improving his mental ability and Pilot skill, not to the extend of Suzaku and Kallen, but just enough to hold ground with Shirogane (he is a trained soldiers). Also, he will learn Kendo - He can't be a king until he know how to handle a sword (or a Katana) properly.

- Lelouch will use his knowledge to improve TSF, but you will have to wait until he regain his memory. Also, don't expect Energy Wing System or Radiant Wave Surger - Lelouch is not a scientish like Nina, Loyd or Rakshata. Beside, Sakuradite doesn't exist in Muv-Luv. Only a few KMF technologies will be used (Landspinner, Linear Gun, Master Vibration Sword, etc...).

- About pairings, well, I might just as stick with Harem for our heroes: Lelouch (lfriede von Feulner, Helgarose von Falkenmayer, Lunateresia von Witzleben, Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière), Shirogane (Mitsurugi Meiya, Kagami Sumika, Yashiro Kasumi, etc…), ...

So no more word, I present to you:

**Muv-Luv - Unlimited Possibilities: Total Annihilation or What?**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The World of C**

The World of C, the Collective Unconscious of Humanity always bring every human who had stepped here a feeling of . No more feeling of time and space, just a huge, stone-like pillar rises to a faraway planet. That giant golden asteroid radiates an unnatural, amber-color aura. This, combine with the darkness surround them create a scene that beyond any landscape: Eden, Hell, Purgatory - this is the end of every journey!

And here, on the marble floor lies a lime haired woman, kneeling. She wear a nun's robes, hand clasped before the chest. Her face, like everything in this dimension, unfazed by time: A serene face, like a gentle river, never stop flowing. Her amber eyes, which hold the knowledges of centuries, now shut tightly. A lone tear finds its way to her chin...

It has been like eternity since the woman start praying, and still no sign that indicate she is going to end soon. What does C.C, a Code-Bearer, a person that stand over any triflings things of a mortal live, wish for? - A mortal live. To atone her sin? No. No one, even God can forgive her for the crimes that she had done in centuries. C.C knows that there is a reserved place for her in Hell. She doesn't scare that. Instead she afraid that her soul-mate, her first lover would had to go there. C.C just wish that somehow she could share his , to give up everything, even immortality to get him back...

…The tranquil, yet painful scene is somehow disturbed by a flash of crimson light. The Geass sigil, like a symbol of the devil, magically appeared on the mysterious planet. And the pillar, no longer rotating. What could have interrupted this never-changing world? C.C opened her eyes, which now shows only panic - which is very unexpected for a person whom has seen everything: Lives end, Dynasties fall, mountains rise and collapse... Deep inside her head, a series of images flashed through her mind: In a darkest night, the land was lighted by the red and blue flame of Satan. Unnatural rays of golden light tore the sky. Unknown creature, hideous than any monsters in Legends and , carving their way by tearing giant Mechas, taller than any Knightmare Frame. A battle where human and monster clashed, more brutally than anything we can imagine. Time skip, and now C.C is standing on the middle of the battlefield. Everything was burned to ashes. Here and there lies the corpses of the mysterious enemies, and the wreckages of the machines. The ground is watered by some weird fluids, probably come from the monsters. The foul smell fill the air, almost making her vomit. But she doesn't care, because an unexpected scene is happening in front of her: The remnants of the machines gathers into lines, their pilots step out of the cockpit. And far away, a different mecha, this one is colored black with golden stripes, stand out from the others. Its head is like the cross of Burai Custom and Agravain: _Oni_-style mask, painted in gold with silver mouth plate. His body, in overall, bears a lot of similar to the Gloucester, minus the broader shoulders (seem to incorporate some kind of thruster), a "flatter" chest without the slash harkens, and no landspinner. A Katana, drenched and dripping with the monster's "blood", is pitched in front of the machine. C.C try to focus her gaze on that machine, and what she seen made her gasped in surprise:

"No! How could he..." - A black hair man, wearing a full-body white and yellow pilot suit is standing on the shoulder of his machine. Even from this distance, C.C can still see the man's charisma eyes, these familiars amethyst eyes. He speak something, with a charming yet full of enthusiastic voice that echoed through his comrades ears and hearts. Something so... Magnificent, so Inspired that it managed to crack a smile on these war-torn faces. All of them raise their hand and shouted: "All hail …"

C.C never had the chance to hear the end of the sentence. Once again, she is standing on the middle of the World of C. The Geass sigil has gone. Everything has returned to normal, except C.C. She is... smiling? C.C stand up, turn her head to the Unconscious Collective, while use her sleeve to wipe out the tear. "You are alive... And more powerful than ever... Please waiting for me, my Warlock..."

* * *

**A.D December 5th, 1993. Tokyo, capital of the Empire of Japan.**

Tokyo, what can we say about it? One off the last Megacities, Tokyo is the mixing off everything: From the ambitious youth come from the rural areas, to the venerable elderly who guard the centuries old culture of this city. Even the number of foreigners has steadily increasing in recent years: People who affected by the BETA attacks and now seek peace in this island-nation. We can found anything in this modern, yet traditional city, both physically and metaphysically...

Right now, like all country in the northern part of the globe, a harsh winter is sweeping through Japan. The whole city is covered in a deep while blanket of snow. The forest of tall concrete building look like is in an ever sleep. And the Tokyo Tower is now a giant Christmas Tree, with it's light beacon instead of a star.

Shirogane rub his bare hand together in an attempt to warm himself. He silently cursed himself for forgetting his scarf. His mother has asked him to go to the grocery, and like the obedient child as allway, Shirogane take this seriously. But this winter... Shirogane has never seen anything as this harsh. Roads and highways is covered in snow, so much that no car can travel on them without the help of snow sweepers. Shirogane school was suspended, in the fear for the student's health. There are even reports of children and elderly die from hypothermia. Though all of these obstacles can't stop Shirogane from his task...

And suddenly, something caught his eyes: A lone figure standing on the middle of the graveyard. This person doesn't care about the harsh weather: Snow cover his hat and shoulders, while some of them pile around his feets - this indicates that he has been standing here for a long time. Both because of curiosity and fear, Shirogane slowly approaching the figure. When he was small, Shirogane always scare the hell out because the graveyard, and now this scene still sends shivers down his spine...

And what he has seen surprised him even more: A boy, barely his age, eyes shut tightly. There are even trace of tears on his face. His cheek, with should have been a faint red shade, now is while like of a death person. His limbs bear the same condition: Shirogane touch his hand, and it's as cold as ice!

"Is he...death?..." - Shirogane frantically shake the boy's shoulders - "Hey! Wake up! Wake up, now!". Lucky for him, the mysterious boy is alive: His eyes, with are deep purple suddenly opened. Until a faint but warm air escaped his lips that Shirogane can sighed in relief. He step back and now can finally observe the boy: Raven black hair, a little bit round chin, long nose with pride. He stand equal with Shirogane, maybe a bit taller. Black suit, cover by a brown gilet, a scarf on the neck and white gloves on his hands - All indicate that he comes from a rich family.

After a moment of hysterical, the boy quickly return to his calm and subtle demeanor - "Sorry... Thank you for waking me up. And may I ask what time is it?"

"Half past five" - Shirogane look at his watch - "It's getting darker now. You are too careless - standing in middle of here!"

"Wait, so I have been standing here for a full hour! If not because of you, I might be death for now!" - The boy shake Shirogane's hand appreciably, a sly smile on his face

Shirogane look around, trying to see how a child standing in middle of the graveyard at this hour. And something caught his eyes: Behind the boy are a giant tombstone which says:

**Here lies**

**Makabe Kidou**

**(1960 - 1992)**

**and**

**Makabe Haruna**

**(1963 - 1992)**

**They will always live in the hearts of their beloveds.**

And everything hit Shirogane's head like a train: "I'm sorry... It's my fault to interrupt your ..." - He mutter.

"No, you don't have to. Today is my birthday, and I want to give Father and Mother a visit... They die because of the BETA..." - The gentle smile vanished from the boy's face, replaced with a small hint of sadness and anger. But then, he quickly wiped out of the tears and resumed his calm demeanor - "Beside, it's time for me to go on... Let's get back!"

He grab Shirogane arm and drag him out of the graveyard, but not before he turned his head and said: "Good bye... _Otosan, Okasan_...". And when they get to the gate, Shirogane was surprised - A tall, middle-aged man wearing suit is waiting for the boy, behind him is a jet black Roll-Royce Phantom VI - The symbol of wealth (Shirogane was able to recognize it because of the trademark "Spirit of Ecstasy")

"Master!..." - "You don't have to be worry, Shindou. Let's go home!" - the boy turn back to Shirogane, who is still be awed by the boy's fortune - "Well, look like it's time for us to part away. What can I do to thank you?"

"... Agr... It's no big deal!" - Shirogane trying to clear his throat - "I just did the thing that anyone would have done!"

"Then at least can I know your name?" - "It's Shirogane. Shirogane Takeru". Once again the boy shake Shirogane's hand, and he noticed that Shirogane is getting paler because of the cold. Immediately, he take his scarf out and put it on Shirogane's neck. - "This is the least thing I can do for you. You have the gratitude of the Makabe clan's heir. Hope someday our fate will crossed again!"

And with that, the boy climb into the car, together with his butler, leaving a confuse Shirogane to digest what just have happened...

"Sir, doctor Kouzuki just has called to inform that the prototype "Multi-purpose Grappling Hook" is complete and ready to be tested. When shall I arrange the experiment?... Sir?... Are you listening?

"...Of course! Please continue, Shindou... - Makabe Seijuurou look at the landscape that is quickly drifting outside of the window, while half-heartedly listening to his loyal butler, assistance plus bodyguard: Shindou Takuto - Tell doctor Kouzuki that she can conduct the test tomorrow. Load the Grappling Hook onto a Kai Zuikaku. We need to make sure the new equipment is compatible with existed TSF.

"Yes, Master Makabe!... Also, may I move your _Kendo_ lesson to another date? You look very pale and tired - must be because of the cold... Beside, it's your birthday, afterall!

** "**That's unnecessary, Shindou. You know that I will not let my health or personal matter to go between my duty. Proceed everything as planned... Anything else?"

"Well, sir ...". While Shindou continue to about some formal party, Makabe's mind slowly drifted to the Shirogane. - "Why I find him so... familiar? Just like these mysterious people in my dream..."

Yes, it's one of Makabe's secret: He never dream about his memories, or his "future"... Everytime he lies on the bed, he has some kind of "visions". All of them are connected by the "character" - sometime he dream about playing with a little girl, about 4 or 5 years old. Other time, he see the girl, now older and shackled, crying on him. There are even nightmares about battle with some kind of never-before seen TSF... And somehow, Takeru somewhat look similar to a boy (which Makabe can tell is a Japanesse at the first glance). Only one thing he is sure: He and Sirogane has a very strong bond, and that boy is going to play a major part in his future...

Well! He is right...

* * *

**End Prologue**

**Yes, as you can see, I scrapped the original idea and (with the help of my twin brother) replace it with something more logical. And yes, I am a bit rushed with graveyard scene. Also, I can't play any Muv-Luv game is because my computer crashed (I am writing this on an Ipad). So please review and tell me what you think! P/s: Multi-purpose Grappling Hook is just a Slash Harken. Makabe (or Lelouch) got this idea from one of his dream.**


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

For the people who is waiting for a new chapter of this story, me, on my behalf of my brother, I sent to you our deepest apologies. You see, due to "unexpected situation" (my brother has his left arm broken), we have to put this sorry in histatus for a while. In the meantime, if you are interesting in Muv-Luv, please check out another story of mine (just mine alone):** "Muv-Luv Extra:" Total Virtual World"**. It's a fic about the franchise's characters being dragged into a war that being determined by _Valgern-On!_ ( A Virtual-On!-alike simulation game)

Don't worry, this isn't the end. I promise that as soon as my brother can resume writing, we will continue this story. and once again, sorry to disappointed you.


End file.
